


Meowrails

by ArtisticThief



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Meowrails
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticThief/pseuds/ArtisticThief
Summary: Mi headcanon de como se conocen Equius y Nepeta.





	Meowrails

Equius  
¿En que estaba pensando en ir a la selva solo? Todo estaba oscuro y húmedo.  
Tenia 3 barridas solares, era suficientemente hábil para poder hacer un refugio temporal.

Podrían haber monstruos por aquí, no crees?  
Era aquella voz, otra vez. Equius había resuelto en no decirle nada.

La noche se volvía mas oscura mientras progresaba.  
Equius, eres un miedoso. Acaso le temes a la oscuridad?. La voz era bastante molesta, pero no había forma de callarla. Era cuestión de esperar a que se aburriera lo suficiente.  
La voz se volvió mas burlona. ¡Eres una vergüenza para los sangre azul!

Detrás de el, se oyó un gruñido. Con toda su alma, deseo que no fuera aquella bestia feroz que habitaba por ahí. O peor aun,el lusus de un troll de sangre alta.

Uy,Equius. Mira en lo que te metiste. Equius dio un alarido, pero los monstruos empezaron a aparecer.

Era un grupo de bestias selváticas. Derribó a unos cuantos, pero los animales parecían multiplicarse. ¿De donde salían?

Uno de ellos le hizo un arañazo. No le dolió. Las heridas iban aumentando. Las voces se callaron. Un golpe después de otro. Estaba cansado.

De repente apareció una troll. En las penumbras, era difícil distinguir su casta de sangre. En esta situación, le importaba poco ser salvado por un sangre baja.  
La troll era mas fuerte de lo que pensó. Tenía unas garras bastante afiladas, y una energía sorprendente.  
Los animales murieron poco después.

Cuando Equius se sentó, pudo observar sus heridas. Literalmente, estaba cubierto de su propia sangre. El palideció.  
–Disculpe, joven baja sangre, pero necesito algo para curar esto– dijo Equius.  
La troll se paró. Ahora, en completa tranquilidad, pudo ver que era una chica con una apariencia muy infantil.

–Bueno, ¡te puedo llevar a mi colmena!– en un movimiento, la niña tenía a Equius en sus brazos. No podía protestar. Se sentía muy débil para caminar.

–¿Como te llamas?¡Yo soy Nepeta!– exclamó la chica. No mostraba signos de estar cansada.  
–Me llamo Equius– Comentó.  
Lo que pasó después no fue claro. Solo recordaba un cálido fuego, y un aroma a menta.  
–Nepeta, por favor no me dejes– dijo.  
–Claro que no lo haré.–

 

3 barridas después.  
Nepeta

 

Que fabulosa forma de celebrar tres barridas como moirails.

Estaba escondida entre las rejas, y no sabia donde estaba Equius.  
¡Honk! Intentó tranquilizarse. Como odiaba a ese payaso.

Esas dos barridas fueron de maravilla, pensó. Salvo las noches en las que las voces atacaban a Equius, habían sido bastante estables como moirails.  
Aquellos pensamientos llenaron a Nepeta de esperanza, de que tal vez, pudieran pasar muchas mas barridas juntos.

El metal estaba mas frío de lo que ella recordaba.  
Se movió cuidadosamente, pero cada ¡Honk! la sobresaltaba.  
¡Honk!¡Honk! ¿Dónde estaba Equius? ¿Por que no acababa esto?

Se asomó por unas rejillas. La sangre de sus amigos estaba en la pared. Detuvo las ganas de llorar.  
¡Honk! Se asomo por otra rejilla. Más sangre.  
La tercera es la vencida, pensó.  
La vista le rompió el corazón. Equius estaba en el suelo. Un pequeño charco azul salia de su rodilla.

No lo pensó dos veces. Saltó hacia Gamzee, con sus garras afinadas y un deseo intenso de vengar a el amigo de toda su vida.

Crac.  
Eso fue su muñeca? El dolor se extendió rápidamente.  
Nepeta estaba en el suelo, retorcida de dolor.  
Crac. Sintió un golpe en el costado. Y otro.  
Entre su vista nublada, vio a Equius de cerca. Estaba en el suelo.

Los golpes habían cesado.  
–¿Equius?– Nepeta estaba exhausta. Intento moverse hacia el.  
–Por favor... no me dejes–.  
Murio tomada de la mano de su moirail.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic viejo, pero quise postearlo aqui! Gracias por leer!


End file.
